


Sin.

by kale



Category: Persona 4
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blame him, Egg Laying, M/M, Other, Spanking, this is a gift for my bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kale/pseuds/kale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek tbh izanagi fucks yu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin.

Yu sighed and wiped the sweat off of his eyebrow. Despite his size, fighting always took a lot out of him. Izanagi was summoned back into his head, or to wherever he went. He turned to his friends, who all seemed to be in his out of breath state. 

"I'm going to be alone for a bit." He announced, walking toward one of the many doors littering the walls of the room. He guessed this was some type of jail. No one asked where he was going, or what he was going to do. They were used to him leaving for a while at the end of fights, now. "Don't wait up for me." He added, closing one of the heavy doors with a loud bang. 

He heard a swish, and Izanagi was standing in front of him, his looming body making Yu flush red. "Hi!" He said giddily, opening his arms wide for a hug. Izanagi wordlessly bent down to pick him up, crushing him in a hug against his chest. Izanagi nuzzled Yu's cheek, making a mechanical humming sound. Over time, Yu had learned that this was how the Persona kissed him. He felt a warm feeling erupt in his tummy. 

He wiggled free from the Persona's grasp, staring up at him when he was set on the ground. "I want to try something different, today." Yu said, trying to use his best serious voice. Izanagi nodded, awaiting his instructions. Yu took a deep breath.

"I want you to d-dominate me." He said, stuttering on the key word. He knew Izanagi couldn't make facial expressions, but his confidence sunk when Izanagi made a confused whirring sound at him. 

"Uh..." Yu started, "you know...dominate? Take over? Spank me?" He said shyly, feeling dirtier and dirtier by the second. Well, once he had sex with Izanagi for the first time, he didn't think he could really get anymore sinful than they already were.

Izanagi nodded, finally seeming to get what Yu meant. He had strode toward him, Izanagi's steps equaling about 3 of Yu's. He sat down on a ledge, motioning for Yu to come over. He swallowed hard, and timidly walked forward. Izanagi yanked him closer by the bottom of his shirt, and Yu couldn't hold back his gasp. Izanagi said nothing back, and forced his body to bend over his knee. Surprisingly, it wasn't that uncomfortable. Yu had never been over someone's knee before. 

Izanagi hooked his fingers in Yu's pants, yanking them down, and he blushed as he felt the cold air tickle his skin. Izanagi rubbed Yu's ass in small circles for a moment, (his hand was easily the size of a paddle, so they weren't really small), and suddenly he felt nothing. He braced himself for the impact. His breathing got quicker with each passing moment it didn't come, but he guessed Izanagi had decided he teased him enough, and brought his hand down with a harsh slap on Yu's ass. He instantly felt the sting. "Yes, like that." Yu squaked, not able to hold his squirming back. He only got more turned on when he felt his cock twitch in his pants, God, he couldn't believe he actually got off to humiliation. 

Suddenly, Izanagi picked him up and sat him on his knee, a hand going down and unzipping his own pants (?), and Yu shivered as his long dick slithered out. It waved in the air for a moment, before knocking against Yu's thigh and shoving itself harshly between the front of his legs. He swore the thing had a mind of its own. "I want you to spank me mor-" Before Yu could finish, he was yanked around and sat in the personas lap, Izanagi's chest to his back, and he gasped as he felt the tentacle in the cleft of his ass. It inched forward, rubbing against his own dick and balls until he was so hard he was in almost pain. He was so tiny compared to Izanagi. 

He made a small sound as it inched backward now, pressing against his asshole. They had sex almost everyday- Yu didn't need preparation. His eyes rolled back into his head as Izanagi shoved inside of him suddenly, and his scream turned into a sob as he felt it thrash inside of him. "Y-yes, fuck, do that more." He pleaded, arching his back and grinding down onto Izanagi, trying to leach every bit of pleasure out of this as he could. He hated admitting it, but he loved the feeling of being split open. 

Izanagi made a growling sound, and Yu dared to peek up at his boyfriend, his eyes a scary shade of red. He had never seen Izanagi like this. It made him look more scarier, more predatory. He loved it.

Yu cried out again as he felt Izanagi rub down on his prostate, the feeling sending jolts of pleasure all over his body. He was being fucked almost violently now, letting out tiny, high "ah" sounds every time Izanagi thrust into him. He whined loudly when Izanagi had moved his hand from his hips down to his crotch, and lightly stroked his dick, and he came at the contact, shooting white stripes onto his chest. Izanagi's finger had wiped the cum off his belly, forcing the finger past his lips and into Yu's mouth. He sucked, but winced at the taste of his own cum. This was a punishment for cumming too soon. The thought sent more jolts straight to his cock. 

Izanagi took his finger out, and thrust hard inside of Yu, and he was surprised to feel tears run down his cheeks. Izanagi had fucked him into speechlessness before, but never so hard that Yu cried. "More, Izanagi, please, give m-me more." He choked out through his sobs, and suddenly he felt Izanagi swell inside of him. He wasn't used to anything bigger than Izanagi. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He cried in a soundless, choked whine as the swelling went up inside of him, before it popped out. Yu felt something enter his body. It wasn't cum. "I-Izanagi, what di-" He was cut off by the feeling again. He sobbed, and reached his own hand down to pump himself. Anything to get him to cum again. He nearly passed out when he found a lump in his stomach. He pushed on it, it was squishy, and he heard Izanagi click at him. A signal to stop?

Yu took his hands away, resting them on Izanagi's thighs. The things were coming again, and all 4 pressed against his prostate and were gone too soon. It drove him wild. "Mo-m-more, please." He cried, his tears causing his nose to run, and at some point his open mouth had started drooling. Yu really was a mess. He wasn't even aware of how much he was moaning, though every time Izanagi thrust inside of him it forced out tiny mewls from the boy. 

He arched his back at a particularly good thrust, looking down to his stomach to see a clear bulge against his skin. "I-it's like your cock is in my tu-tummy." He giggled, every thrust drawing a word out of him. 

Izanagi thrust harder, (if possible), more sloppy and frantic. Yu moaned loudly as he braced himself for what was going to cum. He loved the feeling of the other cumming inside of him. His stomach always swelled. 

He saw white as Izanagi came inside of him, and he himself cried as he came, not the first time, he had cum so many times he lost count. He felt sluggish, full, tired as Izanagi slipped out if him, almost immediately pinning him to the ledge so he was laying on his back. 

Izanagi tucked himself inside of his pants, before kneeling down to Yu. They were almost at the same eye level. Before Yu could let out a shaky sigh, Izanagi pressed 2 fingers to his swollen tummy, and Yu gasped as he felt the cum drip out of him. Izanagi held his feet, forcing his legs straight in the air, before he peered around to his backside, fingers pressing down again. This time, Yu jumped as he felt *something* exit him, and Izanagi made a happy clicking sound. Huge fingers picked up the small thing, and shown it to his partner. Yu nearly fainted. It was an egg. Izanagi had laid eggs inside of him. Izanagi pressed his hands flat onto Yu's stomach, and pushed down-hard. Yu cried again, feeling more make their way out of him. "I like this feeling..." He sighed, looking up to Izanagi. He wanted more of this. He was going to get more of this. His life ended when Yosuke barged in the door.

**Author's Note:**

> after this izanagi makes yu read the bible out loud to him from start to finish


End file.
